In many subsea well applications, connections are formed between underwater cables and various devices or systems at subsea locations. For example, subsea connections are formed between umbilicals and subsea installations that may be positioned at a seafloor. Subsea installations are used in a variety of oil and gas production and/or servicing operations. Generally, a cablehead is used to connect electrical conductors of the underwater cable with the corresponding device or system while protecting the electrical conductors from the subsea environment.
However, existing cablehead designs can be unreliable in subsea applications due to the severe environments experienced, particularly in deep-sea oil and gas operations. The success of a given connection may be sensitive to specific cablehead termination techniques. Additionally, the reliability of a given connection is affected by numerous components within existing cableheads, including grease barriers, wire boot seals, cable terminations, cable anchors, and other components susceptible to the harsh environment.